


Aiming for Tokyo

by HeithChief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata started dating during their second year of high school, but now it's time for them to go off to college. They miss each other like crazy and hate being on opposites sides of the net. They decide, no matter what, that they will go pro on a team together. Never again will they be on separate teams. Their aiming for the Tokyo pro team, but what if one of them gets in but not the other? Will their relationship survive the strain of long distance?





	Aiming for Tokyo

A sudden buzzing against Hinata’s hip shook him out of his concentration. His pen jumped in his hand, messing up the character he was working on. He looked up at his professor for a second, checking to make sure he could check his phone without being noticed. Luckily, she wasn’t even looking at him.

“Tobio wants to FaceTime”. Hinata saw the image of his boyfriend’s face and his heart started pounding fondly. He wanted to push accept so badly, but he had to decline.

**To Tobio <33333**

**Class is running over. Give me 10 minutes.**

**From Tobio <33333**

**Fine. Hurry up.**

**Put away your phone in class, dumbass.**

Hinata grinned as he put away his phone and bounced his legs under his desk as he waited anxiously for class to end. The minute he was let out, Hinata raced out of class and ran to his dorm room. He didn’t care what he looked like or really about anything around him. They had to reschedule this FaceTime several times already this week and he wouldn’t let it happen again. True they were going to meet face to face next weekend, but this was so different than seeing every day like back in high school. His favorite things were sitting near each other in classes, passing silly notes, eating lunch together, teasing each other, going to practice together, nailing the perfect spike combos. Then after they started dating came hugs, holding hands, making Kageyama blush, and kisses. A lot of kisses.  Back then he had taken all those for granted. Back then, those three years together seemed like they’d last forever. Back then they were infinite.

Now it was texting, hurried face time calls, visiting on weekends that were way too short and meeting on the other side of the court. It wasn’t enough, and they’d made it two years so far, but it wasn’t without fights, tears, and longing for the next moment they’d see each other. Playing against Kageyama was when Hinata shined the most because he was always trying to show off for his boyfriend. To show he was worth something no matter which setter he was with. Though their main goal for the future was to show teams that were best together. To be inseparable, that teams wouldn’t want one without the other. 

Hinata jumped onto his bed and rang Kageyama again. The call was answered almost instantly and Hinata giggled a little as soon as they were connected. “You answered quickly, miss me?”

“Yes.”

Kageyama answered so honestly it always surprised Hinata and made him blush. Kageyama was always so straightforward and honest. It was his favorite part about his boyfriend. There was never any guesswork. Kageyama loved him and he said it. He blushed when he did, but he said it. It made him want to stroke his screen, wishing he could feel the warm of Kageyama’s blush.

“Don’t look so surprised, dumbass. We’ve been together for 3 years now. You’re mine. Of course, I’d miss you.”

The way Hinata’s eyes shined with that comment made Kageyama want to roll his eyes, but he smiled with what Hinata said next. It felt as good to be missed at to know Hinata was happy that he was missed. “Good. I miss you too.”

“How’s practice? Are you improving?”

“Well my setter’s no ‘King of the Court’, but yeah. We at least work well together.” Hinata stuck out his tongue, using the nickname to tease Kageyama. If he couldn’t do it in person, he sure as hell would do it over the phone.

Kageyama rolled his eyes overdramatically, so it would very clear of the camera . “Dumbass. You better not try to replace me.”

“Never, but I will work hard with him.”

“Oh?” Kageyama smirked at him, “think you’ll actually be able to beat me at our match next month?”

“Maybe I will! Then you’ll have to do what I want this time!” Hinata said enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air with pride. “I’m much more than just a decoy now.”

“Uh huh. Barely.” Kageyama teased him, knowing that Hinata had improved many times since their first year. He may just be shaping up to be a little giant-like ace. Kageyama of course had pride his boyfriend’s abilities and would say Hinata would be better than the little giant when he reached his full potential.

Hinata pouted a little and that just made Kageyama want to kiss those lips. Something about being in a long-distance relationship made him just a little bit sappy. It was a fraction, but hey, he softened a little. “You’ll see! I’ll be the ace by my 4th year, just like I was by our third year of high school!” 

“Hurry up. Only two more years and we’ll get on a team together.”

“Aiming for Tokyo!”

“You better not be aiming for anything but the best.”

“I love you, Tobio.” Hinata blew kisses at the camera.

“I love you too.” Kageyama blushed again and he meant it, but he wouldn’t do cheesy, embarrassing things like that.

              “Oh, I have to tell you a funny story. The first-year setter, Nakamura-san, took me to a party last weekend. Said we needed to bond as teammates since we’ll eventually take over the team. Gotta start bonding now.”

              “You got drunk, didn’t you?” Kageyama interrupted, glaring at him as he shook his head. Hinata was the type to get carried away by ‘accident’ and this wouldn’t be the first time Hinata told him about drunk antics. He got carried away too, but usually only when he was challenged or when Hinata tested his self-control.  Drinking though, that wasn’t his thing, Kageyama was terrified by the thought of losing control. The thought of Hinata being drunk when he couldn’t be there to look out for him. Long distance had also made Kageyama a bit protective. Although, he’d always been a little like that since Hinata could be such an airhead at times. He needed someone to look out for him.

              “No!” Hinata stuck his lower lip out and glared back at him. “Mura, did though. He kept trying to ‘be the best wingman’ and set me up with all these girls. It was hilarious. I had to keep them telling the girls that he was drunk and I was taken.”

              “Yeah you are.” Kageyama would have been jealous if he didn’t just how gay Hinata was. Also, Hinata was the most faithful person he knew. He would give his all for Kageyama and never once looked at another guy.

              “I was so glad when Hitoka showed up and pretended to be my girlfriend. Mura was satisfied because he said he ‘ships’ us. Even though, I’m totally in love you and Hitoka’s still with Kiyoko-san.”

              “I’m so glad she goes to the same Uni as you. I swear you’d be lost without her as your manager and tutor.”

              “Hah! I would not! Not like you can talk, you wouldn’t haven’t gotten in without volleyball.” Hinata stuck out his tongue.

              “Hey! I have way better grades now, dumbass.” Kageyama smirked, using the nickname as an term of endearment now. It had a softer tone and for both of them, it would be weird if Kageyama didn’t call him that. “I gotta go to practice soon. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

              “Uwaa! Is that the time?” Hinata’s eyes widened when he saw the clock on the wall reading 3:50 pm. “Me too!”

Just he said that, Yachi knocked on his open door, announcing her presence as she walked in. “Shoyo, time for practice.”

Kageyama cackled as he heard her voice. “Told you. She’s like your keeper.”

“Hi Tobio-kun. Of course, you’d be keeping him.” Yachi waved at the camera and smiled sweetly despite her teasing words. “We’ve got a lot of work to do before we beat your team on Saturday.”

“Hitoka! You traitor. Why must you always pick his side?” Kageyama accused. They had spent a lot time together in extra practices, that they three of them were quite close by the end of high school. Kageyama knew she would follow Hinata to university, but he still considered her one of his best friends.

“Well, I am their manager. Gotta have faith in my team.” She grinned with pride, patting Hinata’s shoulder. “See you soon!”

“Okay, Tobio, love you. Can’t wait to beat your team!” Hinata blushed a little having to say it in front of Yachi.

“Love you, dumbass and I’ll be damned if I let you win.” He waved at the camera before hanging up.

Hinata blew a kiss at the camera just before he did and stood up, grabbing his gym bag. “I’m definitely fired up now! We’re going to beat his team this time!”

Yachi grinned, feeding off Hinata’s enthusiasm as always. “Yeah we are!”

* * *

 

It had been a long match, Kageyama’s team taking the first set, and then Hinata’s team claiming the second one. The last came down to the last two points. Both were playing to the best of their abilities, but in the end one team has to score the final point. It was Kageyama’s team that had won out in the end, 28 to 26. Hinata had fought well and Kageyama was so proud of him. His team was celebrating the win and he snuck away, knowing where Hinata would be. Kageyama followed the squeak of shoes and bouncing of the volleyball on the wood floor. Of course, after a loss, Hinata always roped _someone_ into doing extra practice.

Yachi saw him first and lit up the moment she saw him. He waved to her, but his eyes were focused on Hinata. He had dragged their first-year setter to set for him. Kageyama guessed it was because the kid wasn’t a started, so he wasn’t exhausted like the rest of Hinata’s team. “Hm. Looking good, Sho. Do you want a _real_ setter to toss for you?”

Hinata got distracted by the sound of his boyfriend’s voice and forgot to jump for the ball. It sailed down in arch and bonked him on the top of the head. Kageyama had to stifle a laugh, some things never change.

“Pay attention, loser.”

Hinata ignored Kageyama’s comments and ran over to greet him. He took both of Kageyama’s hands in his own, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. “Really? You’ll toss for me?”

“Well, I _could_ , but didn’t I win the game? It’s my choice to make you do something for me.” Kageyama teased, leaning away from Hinata a bit, but he didn’t disconnect their hands.

Hinata pouted and bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently. “Please, Tobi? For me? I’ll do anything you want after!”

Kageyama chewed his lip and rocked back on his heels as if he was still trying to decide. He made eye contact with Yachi and she giggled. They both knew that Hinata had Kageyama wrapped around his finger. The ‘please? For me?’ worked every time and Kageyama was super weak for it. “Fine. Would you mind Hitoka?”

“For you? I guess.” She pretened like it was a chore and it made Kageyama laugh a little. She had really come a long way from the very nervous manager she’d been in their first year. Though, she only really showed this side of herself to Kageyama and Hinata.

“Yes!” Hinata cheered and pulled away, running into the center of the court. He patted Nakamura’s shoulder. “You can go now, if you want, Mura.”

“A _real_ setter…” Nakamura grumbled under his breath as he left the court. He glared at Kageyama as he passed. “I’ll show you a real setter! Just you wait, just because I’m not some setter genius like you, doesn’t mean I can’t beat you. When I’m a regular we’ll totally beat your team.”

“Yes. Good luck with that.” Kageyama deadpanned and jogged over to join his boyfriend.

“Your boyfriend’s a dick, Hinata. I don’t know how you stand him.” Nakamura called, but Hinata wasn’t listening. At this point, Nakamura doubted they even knew he was in the room anymore.

Kageyama wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear.  “Shoyo, I want to try something. I’ve been working on a new style of setting. The ace toss as I call it, only for the best. It’s for you and this the first time I’m using it. Secret weapons for Tokyo.”

Nakamura lingered in the doorway, curious to see the rumored ‘freak duo’ in action. He heard the way Hinata performed with Kageyama was a lot of the reason Hinata had gotten on the team.

“Yes! Secret weapons!” Hinata hissed, too loud for whispering, but he was still trying to keep the air of secrecy.

Kageyama smirked and kissed Hinata’s cheek before pulling away and getting in a ready position. “Did you bring the camera, Hitoka?”

“Oh! Yes, do you want me to set it up now?” She ran to get the camera and tripod from her bag.

“Yeah, we’ll want to get this.”

Hinata looked at his boyfriend in confusion. “Why are you filming it?”

“I want to be able to rewatch it and recreate this later.”

Kageyama waited until Yachi set up the camera and then she threw a ball for Kageyama to set. Like he predicted, they missed the first few sets, but Nakamura still watched in fascination. The set was so fast and so direct, he had no idea how Kageyama was even pulling it off. He’d done nothing like this one in the game earlier, but he supposed it was because no one could hit it. He waited for Kageyama to yell at Hinata for missing the sets. Kageyama had a temper that was equally as terrifying as it was volatile, seconds away for going off. Nakamura waited, but Kageyama didn’t get angry.

“That one was so close!” Hinata groaned.

“You can do it, Sho, this toss is specifically for you and if you can’t I’m not making it any easier to hit. It has to be this fast to work.”

Nakamura was stunned, to say the least, that Kageyama was capable of being even the least bit encouraging. The last part was a bit of an insult and Hinata narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I can do it. One more!”

“All right, Hitoka, you heard him.” Kageyama nodded to Hitoka and readied himself toss. The ball hit his hand just right and it was sent flying to Hinata. This was going to be the one, he could feel it. “Now! Give it everything you’ve got.”

Hinata jumped at the right time and swung his hand back, eyes concentrated on nothing but the ball. He let out a slow breath and slammed his palm into the ball with all the force he could. The ball sailed over the net with speed and power like it had been hit by a player twice Hinata’s size. It hit the back of the court before ricocheting off the floor and hit the opposite wall.

“YES SHO!” Kageyama ran over and hugged Hinata, lifting him up as he did. They spun around and Hinata was beaming with pride. “I knew you could do it.”

“Not without you.” Hinata giggled a little.

“That’s why we’re a team. Always better together. No other setter could bring that out in you.”

“You’re so arrogant.” Hinata beamed at him and then pressed a kiss onto Kageyama’s lips. It had a little too much force and was a little sloppy, but neither of them cared. Nakamura blushed a little having to witness them, but that attack was incredible. He’d never seen such coordination from Hinata even when he hit Ito’s spikes. It was almost unfair that these two were on separate teams.

Kageyama put him down and broke the kiss first. “Okay, I want to see you hit a couple more times and then we’re done.”

“I’ll do it!”

“Either make yourself useful and block for us or get out of here already.”

Nakamura jumped when Kageyama had suddenly looked over and addressed him. “There’s no way I could block that, not by myself.”

“Mura! I didn’t know you were still here. Did you see that? wasn’t it amazing? My boyfriend is really an amazing setter, isn’t he?” Hinata gushed, getting a little carried away.

Kageyama blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was used to getting praise, but there was something different about when Hinata did it. Maybe it was because Hinata loved him and truly meant the compliments? Or maybe it was because Kageyama loved him and it meant even more coming from Hinata. “Yeah, yeah. Not just any spiker could hit that, Shoyo. You were good too.”

Hinata turned his attention back to Kageyama and lit up as bright as the sun. Nakamura felt like he needed sunglasses just to look at Hinata right now. Then again, he’d probably react like that if a setter from the best volleyball school in the country had praised him.

“The dream team strikes again!” Yachi cheered from the sidelines and Nakamura took this as his cue to leave the three of them alone. He would never be able to get spikes like that out of Hinata or any spiker to be honest. No wonder Kageyama didn’t go to their school.

“Ready?” Kageyama asked, getting serious once again.

“Ready!” Hinata answered confindentally and suddenly became very still and serious. It still amazed Nakamura how serious and focused Hinata could become. Only with volleyball though, that was his downfall. Nakamura shook his head and walked out of the gym.

Kageyama set the ball and Hinata hit it, but not with the same impact as before. This one was good, but not great. Hinata’s shouts of ‘one more’ were the only prominent sounds in the gym. They ran the combo several more times only nailing it sixty percent of the time, but they were making progress. They stopped after Hinata hit it just right, Hinata wanted to do it again, but Kageyama waved him off. He was exhausted, it was getting late and he wanted to end on a good note.

“Don’t overwork yourself, idiot.” Kageyama smirked at Hinata who was about to argue with him, but he addressed Yachi instead. “You can go, Hitoka, we’ll clean up. Send me the video when you can.”

“Thank you. That was amazing you two, I can’t wait to see you both go pro. You better get me tickets.” Yachi grinned at them and grabbed her stuff, waving to them as she walked out.

              They took their time putting away the net and equipment, casually talking through all the aspects of the game. Neither of them were in a hurry to leave because then they’d have to part ways. The net was the last thing they took down and Hinata started to walk out of the supply closet. Kageyama grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He smirked, and took a few steps forward, backing Hinata into the wall behind them.

              “You really think I’d let you leave without my reward?”

              Hinata swallowed and looked up at Kageyama, he was caged between his boyfriend’s arms, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. Kageyama had a way of looking at Hinata with such intensity and concentration that it sent shivers up Hinata’s body. He couldn’t look away from those deep sapphire irises if he wanted to, which he never did. “What do you want?”

              “This.” Kageyama leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Hinata’s lips, closing his eyes right before their lips touched. He tried to lose himself in the kiss, but he really had to crane his neck to reach Hinata’s lips, even with Hinata standing on his tiptoes. Kageyama broke the kiss just as it started, smirking down at Hinata, who had tried to chase Kageyama’s lips, but they were now of reach. “You really are so short. It hurts my neck to kiss you.”

              Hinata huffed and pouted in that super cute way that Kageyama loved. It was the only reason he teased Hinata anymore. “I’ve grown like 4 centimeters since high school! I’m not that short!”

“Maybe, but I’ve grown at least 6 since then. Still too short. But I like you that way.” Kageyama slid his hands under Hinata’s thighs and picked him. Hinata took the hint and wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s hips. They were now closer to the same height. “Better.” Kageyama closes the space between their lips and Hinata easily kissed back.

Kissing Kageyama, feeling those slightly chapped lips moving against his own, was one of his favorite sensations. It was fun, and it made him feel good, but also in these moments of reunion, made him realize just how much he missed his boyfriend when they were apart. He licked Kageyama’s lips and felt them part, their tongues slid over one another, in a way that was so familiar that it was comforting. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders his fingers finding the soft hairs at the nap of Kageyama’s neck. So soft and sleek, they felt so nice as they slid between Hinata’s fingers.

Kageyama moaned as he felt Hinata’s blunt nails scratching at his scalp. He needed more, wanted to get closer. Seeing each other once a month wasn’t enough. He never was a romantic sort of guy, but there was something about being with Hinata that me him want to be. It was like an addiction, the closer he got to Hinata, the more he wanted to be around him.

As they kissed, he found himself slipping into daydreams of their future together. Sharing an apartment, cuddling in bed in the early mornings, cooking breakfast together, and showering together after games. These fantasies always included a scene of their bright red Tokyo jerseys hanging side by side in the closet.

“There you are, King. Should have known you’d be here. Comforting your _boyfriend_ instead of being with your _team_. Captain sent me after you.”

Kageyama broke the kiss, but didn’t make any moves to put Hinata down. “Oh, it’s you, Saltyshima. Interrupting as always. I’m doing just fine here.” He leaned in and kissed Hinata’s cheek and then down his neck, mostly trying to gross Tsukishima out.

“Oh, hey Tsukki! Good job today. Good to see you.” Hinata greeted him, while tilting his head back to expose his neck, giving move space for Kageyama to kiss. He had no shame when it came to these things anymore. When they first started dating, they’d both been blushing messes, but after 4 years together, that shyness had long worn off by now. He loved Kageyama and everyone knew how exclusive they were.

“Yeah, yeah. You two are very gross. Let’s go, King. Captain’s already going to make you do diving receives tomorrow for holding us up. Time to go.” Tsukishima deadpanned, not caring for Hinata’s pleasantries or Kageyama’s taunts.

Kageyama groaned and slowly put Hinata down on the ground. “Fine. I’m coming. Love you Sho, the next time we’re off for a weekend, I’ll come see you.” He leaned down and kissed Hinata goodbye.

“Bye Tobi. I love you and I won’t lose next time!”

“Sure you won’t. We’ll believe that.” Tsukishima teased.

“So mean! I’m improving!”

“I’m sure you—”

“Shut up Tsukishima! He is working hard.” Kageyama cut him off, people who underestimated Hinata were starting to piss him off. It was becoming one of his triggers.

“Whoa, touchy.” Tsukishima jested, but held his hand up in surrender.

Hinata watched them walk away and a warm feeling flooded his chest. The way Kageyama stood up for him really made him feel special. Before they were dating, Kageyama would ignore what others said about anyone, but after, Kageyama became his number one advocate. He really did love Kageyama.

* * *

 

 Finally, they had reached their 4th year of university and a large part of Hinata was happy, but a very small fraction was worried. He was the ace now because he was the best spiker they had, but there were so many other good spikers out there. What if Tokyo didn’t want him? What if he still wasn’t good enough. He was feeling insecure, but of course Kageyama had just yelled at him and told him to stop doubting himself. Kageyama didn’t get it. He’d always been good, a prodigy even, a setter genius. Hinata worked so hard just get where he was now. To jump higher, run faster, hit more powerful spikes, and round out the rest of his game. He was good, he knew that, but maybe not good enough.

He missed yet another connection with Nakamura and cursed himself. He was completely off his game and their coach had barked at him. The gym doors banged open and a very angry Kageyama stormed in. His aura was dark and fiery, stopping everyone in their tracks. The team was used to seeing Kageyama by now. He often visited on Fridays and crashed their practices for fun. Also, to check up on Hinata’s skill if they played on the same side. They were unbeatable in the mock matches. Hinata shrunk back, this was scary Kageyama. He was used to yelling and bickering, but silent Kageyama was the most terrifying. “T-Tobio? I’m surprised to see you. Usually you call b-before you drop in.” Hinata backed into the corner, intimidated to say the least.

Yachi had reacted in the same way. She had witness their big blow up fight during their first year. It had been terrifying to watch and what if this one went the same way? True, they had made up the next day, because they couldn’t stay actually mad at each other. Yet, it was still scary. What if they broke up or something? Yachi was sure that would crush Hinata and he couldn’t afford that, not when they just started their last season. She swallowed to gather her courage, ready to step in this time. They were all friends and she knew Kageyama would actually listen to her now.

Kageyama didn’t acknowledge anyone else in the room or the mood he created, as usual, he was so single minded sometimes. It would have been romantic, if Kageyama wasn’t pissed off. He grabbed Hinata’s wrist and grumbled, “Come on, we need to talk. Outside.” He started walking, dragging Hinata along with him.

“Tobio! I’m in the middle of practice! Wait!” Hinata thought about pulling back and resisting, but Kageyama wouldn’t leave him alone until he did.

“Sorry to interrupt.” He bowed his head to coach on their way out. He let go of Hinata’s wrist when they were outside and backed Hinata into the wall. “Shoyo. What are we aiming for?”

Hinata bit his lip and looked down at his feet. “You don’t get it Tobio!” He shouted at the ground, too nervous to say it to his face. “You got into a top university, you were invited to exclusive training camps. Your abilities have always been praised. I have to work so—”

“What are we aiming for?”

“Tobio—you—!”

“What are we aiming for?” Kageyama repeated, not letting Hinata wallow in doubt or insecurities.

“T-Tokyo…”

Kageyama slammed his palm into the wall next to Hinata’s head, making Hinata wince a little. “I can’t hear you.”

When Hinata finally raised his eyes, to meet Kageyama’s determined blues ones, they were swimming with tears. “Tokyo.”

“Damn right we are. And who is the ace here now?”

“Techincally me, because Keito graduated…”

“Who’s the ace?”

“Me.” Hinata responded in a small voice, still not quite confident in it yet.

Kageyama groaned loudly and shook his head. “Who works harder than any damn spiker that I know?”

“I do.”

“And who believes in you more than anyone?”

Hinata’s lower lip when he saw the pride and love in Kageyama’s eyes. It reminded him of the first time Kageyama had tried to show him how cool the ‘decoy’ position was, _“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible”_. “You do.”

“Yeah, I do, dumbass. So, stop doubting yourself already. I’ll prove to everyone that you’re worth watching out for, that you’re essential to winning.” Kageyama leaned down and kissed Hinata. It was a bit harsh and rough, but that just the way Hinata liked it. Those kinds of kisses made him feel grounded and he knew Kageyama loved him just that fiercely. He kissed back with all he had and the world around them seemed to melt away. With Kageyama, he always felt like he could fly. Kageyama pulled away first and took Hinata’s hand this time instead of his wrist.

“Let’s go, dumbass. I want to show you something.” Kageyama tugged Hinata’s hand, but this time Hinata went along willingly.

Yachi held her breath when the doors slid open again. She hoped everything had gone well. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw their expressions and connected hands. Hinata’s spirits definitely looked lifted and Kageyama’s murderous aura had left. Kageyama caught her eyes and winked at her, as if to say, ‘I got this. He’ll be better now.’

“Oi. Give me your tallest and best blockers and set them up on the other side of the net.” Kageyama order and Hinata’s coach was about to protest, but Yachi stepped in to plead him to let them do this.

“Kageyama-san, ordering everyone around as always. What else should we expect. I’m guessing you want a setter and server on this side at least too?” Nakamura shook his head, but sighed in resignation. “Do what he says.”

 “So gracious, _Captain_. We’ll need a good receiver on this side. Then you guys go ahead and server for us. This will be quick and then I’ll let you get back to practice.” Kageyama smirked and led Hinata over onto the court. “Show me what you’ve got, Shoyo. Maybe you can finally be something other than a decoy.”

“I _am_ the ace!” Hinata protested, getting riled up by his boyfriend now, playing right into Kageyama’s plan.

“Hitoka, you’re going to want to get this.”

“On it!”

The serve went up and was received by a third year, Sato and Kageyama got ready to show Hinata his new setting technique. He knew it would work for Hinata to blow through the block, not just avoid it like he used to. The blockers jumped and Hinata prepared to jump. He would show Kageyama that he could do it. He wasn’t going to back down. He was the ace.

“Now!” Kageyama yelled and set a toss that was as powerful and fast as he could manage. He knew no one but an ace could hit this. No one else had ever synced with Kageyama like Hinata, he was confident that Hinata could do it. They had only practiced this set a handful of times, when they could squeeze in the time to practice together, but that wouldn’t matter.  

Hinata jumped and wound up, slamming his palm into the ball with all the force he had. The ball broke through the blockers, sending them flying backward and it landed in the back of court, barely in, but their point. Just like Kageyama had intended. Hinata landed and his eyes were sparkling. “YES!” He cheered, and Nakamura shook his head in astonishment. That toss should have been impossible to hit, and no way could he bring such a spike out in Hinata. It blew him away just as much as when he saw it the first time.

Kageyama was grinning a bit wickedly with pride for his boyfriend. “What does the ace do?”

“Breaks through the blocks!” Hinata beamed at Kageyama, squeezing his hand into a fist, reveling in the familiar sting of hitting one of Kageyama’s tosses.

“Does the ace run away?”

“Never!”

“Who is the ace?” Kageyama asked, looking out to the Hinata’s teammates this time, expecting an answer from them.

Nakamura started it and the rest of the team followed. “Hinata!”

“Now don’t you go doubting yourself, dumbass. You are the ace. Better than the ‘Little Giant’.”

“Thank you, Tobio.” Hinata grinned and jumped, tackling him in a hug, nearly toppling them both over.

“Finish out this year strong. I better be facing your team at the championships.” Kageyama blushed at the PDA, but he also loved it a little inside. It showed any of these guys that could be crushing on Hinata, that their ace was spoken for. He gave him a little chaste kiss in congratulations and then shoved him off. “Finish your practice, dumbass.”

“Okay! You better watch me!” Hinata said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, completely re-energized for practice now.

“You better show me something worth watching.” Kageyama winked and walked over to the side. Yachi smiled gratefully at him when he joined her.

“Thank you. He needed that.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t working over the phone. I had to show him.” Kageyama pulled out his phone and grumbled at the stream of texts from his very unhappy coach and captain. “Send me that video, will you?”

Yachi nodded, catching a few of the texts. “Tsukishima’s pissed, huh?”

Kageyama shrugged it off, “He’s always upset about something. Coach too. Always says I could have been captain instead of Saltyshima if I didn’t ditch so many Friday practices. I’m not stupid, I only ditch the ones when we don’t have a match the next day. I told them it was an emergency, but I doubt they believe me now.”

“Who would? You’re basically an honorary member of this team one Friday a month.” Yachi laughed and texted him the video. “What are you doing with all these videos anyway?”

“I’m making a compilation to send to the professional teams. Shoyo with any other setter vs. Shoyo with me. He’s still good, but better with me of course. We’re getting onto a pro team together. Playing on separate teams fucking sucks.”

“Who knew you were such a romantic?” Yachi teased.

“Shut up. Don’t tell him this, by the way. This is our secret.”

“Of course! You’re my best friend too. Anything for you.” She grinned at him and it was so genuine that Kageyama was so grateful to have her in their lives. “Y’know, when you first walked in here, I thought you two were going to get into another fight like—”

“Like that one.” Kageyama leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. “No. Never again. That was painful enough once. I hate actually fighting with him. Too exhausting. Bickering with him, and getting that little pout out of him is fun though.”

“Yeah, it was scary. I was almost worried you were going to break up with him today or something.”

Kageyama’s eyes opened and he stared at her in horror. “What?! No way. I’m never going to find another partner like him. No one is as fun to set for as him. Also, who else would have accepted me like he did?” Kageyama sighed and shook his head as they watched Hinata. Not much had changed for him height wise since high school, maybe he grew a couple of inches, but he was still small. What had changed were the work outs Hinata was doing. He focused on toning both his arms and legs, so he could jump higher and hit the ball harder. He was so short, yet so muscular. Kageyama loved it.

“He’s really come a long way since Karasuno, huh?” Yachi mused, seeing the way that Kageyama had been watching his boyfriend.

“His over all game is incredibly better than it used to be. It started with all the work out advice Bokuto-san had given him. I’m not mad about it.” Kageyama commented. Yachi was one of the few people that Kageyama was honest and uncensored with. He was comfortable around her, so he didn’t care if he seemed ‘uncool’ or ‘embarrassing’ with how much he loved Hinata.

“Do you really think you’ll both make on the Tokyo team by next year?”

Kageyama smirked a little dangerously, “Not a doubt in my mind.”

* * *

 

Today was the day and Hinata was a complete wreck. Recruiting calls started today and he knew Tokyo had been interested in him, but there was a small seed of worry in the back of his mind. _What if they changed their minds? Or what if they’d always been on the fence about me and chose to go with a different spiker that won the spot over me? What if Tobi gets in and I don’t? He’ll be devastated, and he’ll give up Tokyo for me, but I kind of don’t want him to. They’re the best pro team and I can’t have him give up everything just because I didn’t make it. He’ll shrug it off, but I know he’ll come to hate me for it. I—_

Hinata had been jarred from his thoughts by his ringtone. He knew it before he even picked it up. Tobio. He swallowed and picked up the phone. “Hey babe.”

“Did you get your call yet?”

Hinata sighed into the phone and checked the time for what felt like the millionth time today. “No.”

“You’ll get it. I believe in you.”

“I’m guessing you got yours?”

Kageyama hesitated and Hinata could tell he was choosing his words carefully. If he got in, he was definitely excited and trying to contain it until Hinata got his call. “Yes. I got an offer. They said I can think about it, but they need a decision by Monday.”

“What?! Why didn’t you take it immediately? It’s Tokyo, Tobio!” Hinata chided, knowing this was not only his dream, but Kageyama’s as well.

“Are you stupid? I’m waiting for you! I’m not even going to say what if you don’t because I believe you will, but still. I want you to be official first. The recruiting team is full of shitheads if they can’t see how much an asset you’d be to any team.”

There was so much passion and love in Kageyama’s rant that Hinata couldn’t help but tear up a little. No one had ever believed in him like Kageyama grew to, _no one_. “Tobi…please take it. If I don’t get in, please. For me. I can’t—”

“No. What part of together don’t you get? If Tokyo doesn’t want you then I don’t want Tokyo. They wouldn’t be a team worth playing on.”

“Tobi—OH! My other line is ringing! It’s the call.”

“Hang up and answer it already dumbass.”

“Okay, I’ll call you back after, babe. Hopefully it’s good news.”

“It will be.”

* * *

 

Kageyama paced back in forth, nervously playing with the key chain on his house keys. This was the longest wait of his life. He tried to stay positive, to keep his confidence, but he couldn’t help the worry that lingered on the edges of subconscious. He never had a doubt that Tokyo would accept him, but Hinata. Hinata was a different story. People had underestimated Hinata his whole volleyball career, but every time, Hinata had surprised everyone and blown their doubts out of the water. He was sick of people not seeing his boyfriend for what he was, a great, resilient, volleyball player. Part of him had thought to threaten to refuse the offer unless they accepted Hinata. The coach might have conceded just to have Kageyama on the team. He knew that, but he refused to do that.

Hinata deserved more of than that. He deserved to get in on his own merit. Sure, Kageyama had sent every recruitment office the video he made of Hinata’s playing, but he did so anonymously. Hinata would come to hate him if he ever found out that the only reason he was on the team was because Kageyama had insisted. That would disrespect Hinata in every way. Hinata would make it. If not, they’d find a team that would.

After what felt like a century, instead of just twenty minutes, Kageyama’s phone rang. Hinata. That meant he had news. “Hey. What did they say?” Kageyama said quickly, getting straight to point.

Hinata didn’t say anything right away, but Kageyama heard Hinata sniff a couple of times and his stomach dropped. This they hadn’t prepared for. Kageyama was used to getting praised and accepted for his abilities. Sure, he’d been rejected before, but it wasn’t the same. Hinata had worked harder than anyone for every offer and spot on every team. At first it had been because of their freaky ability to synch to one another. After that, it was because of his skill. He didn’t get into a top volleyball school, but he was still a starter. Hinata was used to being told he wasn’t good enough, but that only made him try harder.

Kageyama had never thought he wouldn’t achieve his dream, but Hinata hadn’t been the same way. He didn’t know how to comfort Hinata. To have dreams but to see them all crumble with one rejection. Sure, he had it once, with happened in middle school, but this was leagues above that. They’d been planning this their 3rd year of high school. He had to say something. “Sho—”

“Sorry.” Hinata sniffed again and Kageyama could see him wiping his eyes, trying not cry even more, trying not to ruin Kageyama’s happiness.

“No. I’m not going to take it. We’ll find another team.” Kageyama cut him off before Hinata could apologize and beg him to go after their dream without him.

“Geez, Tobi, you didn’t even let me finish.” Hinata scolded and Kageyama heard Hinata’s wet chuckle in his ear. “Why would you find another team? Not good enough for you, King? Wow.”

Kageyama gasped, Hinata didn’t sound upset. His tone was…happy. “Wait do you mean…?”

“I wasn’t crying because I was sad. I got it Tobio! They want me as wing spiker! That’s an ace position! Here I come Tokyo to be your future ace! I accepted it and you should too.”

“I fucking knew it. You scared me for a second, dumbass. Open you fucking door, it’s freezing out here.”

\--           

**Earlier**

_Hinata hung up and took a deep breath, taking Tobio’s unwavering faith in him as confidence. “Hello, this is Hinata Shoyo.”_

_“Good evening Hinata, hopefully we’ve caught you at a good time. This is Kigari Tetsuya, I’m with the Tokyo team recruitment office.”_

_“Yes, this is a good time.”_

_“We’ve been watching your playing throughout your university career and we’ve got to say we’re impressed on how you tackle every barrier that comes your way. You’ve really improved and become a great ace.”_

_He paused and Hinata swallowed, thickly. The tension was there, waiting for what felt the inevitable, ‘but as much as we’d like to, we can’t offer you a spot on the team this season’. Hinata shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists, hoping that he would be wrong. “Thank you, sir.”_

_“I’m pleased to say, we’re offering you a spot on our team as wing spiker. Take your time to think about it and give us an answer by Monday morning. I’m sure you’ve got many offers from other teams, but we hope you’d pick our team.”_

_Hinata gasped loudly and his eyes snapped open. It took everything in him to not scream into his phone. “Thank you sir! I don’t need the weekend, I accept the offer.”_

_“Great. Look out for a letter in the mail this week and have a good rest of your semester. We look forward to seeing you at our summer training camp. Have a good evening, Hinata.”_

_“Thank you, you too sir.”_

_Hinata actually screamed when he hung up the phone and jumped into the air. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to plant a big, fat, sloppy kiss onto Kageyama’s lips and jump into his arms. There wasn’t much that could top the excitement that was coursing through every inch of his body right now. Winning nationals the first time in high school? That was incredible. Winning them in Uni last year? That was amazing. The day Kageyama asked him out? Yeah, this almost topped that._

* * *

 

Hinata gasped when he comprehended Kageyama’s words. “Wait! You’re here?”

“Yeah. Of course I am. I got on the train the minute I finished my call with Tokyo. We were going to fucking celebrate. And for some reason if those assholes didn’t let you in, then I would be here for you. Now answer the damn door!”

“On it!” Hinata ended the call and sprinted to his door. When he opened the door, he saw Kageyama standing there with take out and proud smile on his face. Hinata just couldn’t contain himself. Hinata jumped into Kageyama’s arms, causing him to drop their dinner, but neither of them cared. “We did it Tobio!”

“I knew we could, dumbass.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and hugged Hinata close, as Hinata wound his legs around Kageyama’s hips.

“Yeah, well, me too!” Hinata pouted at him, but then kissed him. Kageyama kissed back and wasted no time deepening the kiss. This was a celebration after all, why not go all out. Today was just the beginning of the rest of their lives, together again.


End file.
